Voiceless It Cries
by Elhini Prime
Summary: He used to have a family. A father, a mother, and two brothers. His mother died in an accident, his elder brother betrayed him and left him silenced, his father was now on the run and his mentor is dead. But how can you tell others what really happened when you have no voice? Well...Anon's going to figure that out. Anon's POV through his creation, Evolution and his re-rezzing.
1. It Comes First

**So, like I promised, here's the first chapter in Anon's story...from his creation to his re-rezzing. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

It Comes First

_August 3, 1985_

Tron watched the bridge from his favorite vantage spot. Flynn warned him that something might happen today that would harm a new Program that was rezzing in.

A _Monitor_.

_"__I wrote a new Program today, Tron,"_ Flynn had said, _"He'll be here soon…who knows, maybe he'll be here before me!"_

Flynn had already arrived…the new Program however…

Tron was still waiting.

Suddenly, he saw a Recognizer and three lightcycles shoot past his hiding spot.

"Well…_that_ can't be good," he murmured to himself, starting forwards.

He kept his circuits dimmed, so much that he looked nothing more than a fleeting shadow on the street…until he pulled out his Disk and activated it.

Tron hurled the Disk into the middle of the group of cyclists, watching as one blew up and flipped past him as he caught his Disk. He came up beside another.

_[Stop/Desist]_ he pinged but the Program growled at him, shooting forwards.

_"__Alright,"_ Tron thought darkly, _"No more playing _nice_,"_

He shot forwards, dodging blasts shot at him by the Recognizer. The lightcycle in front of him suddenly cut him off with its lightwall and Tron derezzed his lightcycle back into baton form, leaping upwards and running across one of the supports of the bridge as the Recognizer exploded behind him from its crash. As soon as he ran out of wall, Tron pushed off, breaking the baton and settling back onto his lightcycle with one smooth move.

He saw the clouds above him roiling while lightning flashed and flared inside them.

The new Program was coming! Oh Users…he hoped he wasn't too late!

He quickly derezzed his lightcycle and charged forwards, coming to a stop right as the rogues looked at him through their blank masks. Tron's Disk lit up in challenge and the rogues obliged, flinging their Disks at him. The Disks flashed through the air, blue, orange, red, white, carving heated gashes through the cool Grid air. Tron leaped over the abyss separating them all and flung his Disk once again, right as a beam of brilliant white light slammed into the ground, forming a tall, lean, skeleton that quickly started to rezz over with black and blue pixels.

He finished the last rogue guard right as the brilliant light died and the new Program stood upright.

"Greetings Program," he called, "Welcome to the Grid!"

The newly rezzed Program took out his Disk and Tron tensed, settling into a fighting stance. He dove out of the way as the new Program's Disk sailed towards him. He rolled to his feet, getting ready to fight…when he heard an explosion and the sound of voxels hitting the ground. He turned around just to see another rogue guard crumbling into cubes.

"You missed one," the newcomer shrugged, catching his Disk and putting it back on his back.

"I'll have to thank you for that," Tron nodded.

The new Monitor derezzed his helmet, revealing a face that looked somewhat identical to Flynn's and Clu's.

"Sorry for the rude welcome," Tron apologized as the newcomer looked around at his surroundings, "It's been…difficult here,"

"To ah…put it mildly," the new Monitor deadpanned, looking at the glittering remains of the rogues.

Tron gave a small half-smile, "I'm Tron and if Flynn's got you working with me…I need to know your name, Program,"

"Name?" the newly rezzed Monitor asked, cocking his head, "What's a name?"

"Your Designation," Tron corrected.

"Oh…um…" the Program stammered before giving a soft grunt of pain and pitching forwards.

Tron grabbed the young Monitor and gently lowered him to the ground. The new Monitor held his head and shook it weakly.

"Agh, _Users_, I wish the world would stop _spinning_," he groaned.

"Anon!" Flynn's voice yelled, making Tron and the new Program both look up, "You made it!"

He came to the new Monitor and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling with pride and slight concern.

"You ok, buddy?" he asked gently as he helped the new Monitor, Anon, to his feet, pouring energy into his system to keep him upright.

"The Disk…" Anon admitted, "Takes a lot out of me it seems,"

"You used Jordan's little surprise already?" Flynn asked, blinking, "Wow…it's a good thing I sent Tron to meet you,"

"I would have been derezzed if he hadn't," Anon admitted, bowing his head in reverence for his User, "And I believe it would be vice versa as well!"

"I can hear Jordan now," Flynn deadpanned, "It's going to be 'I told you sos' _all_ night "

"What for?" Tron asked, "She seemed nice to me,"

"Oh, you didn't _hear_ her when I wrote this poor guy," Flynn sighed, "'You're sending that little guy in there _alone_!? Without anything to help him! Give me that disk Kevin Flynn, or you're sleeping on the floor! I'm _not_ going to let this one turn into little bits of code the moment he sets foot on the Grid!' I'm starting to think letting her come with me was a _bad_ idea…"

"So…_this_ is the new Monitor you've brought here?" a voice nearly identical to Flynn's asked, albeit with a more synthesized and staticky undertone.

"I take it you're one of his Programs too?" Anon asked, looking at Clu.

"Right, right, I have to introduce you two," Flynn nodded, "Anon, this is my System Administrator and your brother, Clu. Clu, this is your brother and my System Monitor, Anon. Anon will be training with Tron while also learning to protect the system and you and me,"

"I don't need protection!" Clu protested.

"Oh…_clearly_," Tron growled, "So those energy hogs didn't almost derezz you because you wandered into their sector by mistake?"

"That was once…" Clu snapped.

"Clu," Flynn chastised, "If you're going to put a security detail on me…then I get to do the same for you. Clear?"

"…Crystal," Clu grumbled.

"Ah don't worry about it, brother," Anon said, "We've got Tron…and more than likely you won't need me to protect…"

Anon stopped, cocking his head to the side and listening to something that Clu and Flynn couldn't hear.

Tron gave a slight smile as he too listened.

**_"Welcome home, my Warrior,"_**a warm female voice whispered, **_"It is good that you are here,"_**

And then the voice fell silent.

"What. Was. That?" Anon asked.

"That was the Grid saying hello," Tron told him, "Something only you and I can hear. She'll warn us when something is wrong, let us know where the trouble is…even give us some inside stories,"

"So that explains the image of my brother getting chased by a few Gridbugs," Anon nodded, earning an indignant yell from Clu, "What else?"

"They're speaking Monitorese," Flynn deadpanned, "Clu…why don't we go and check out that one unstable sector while Tron takes Anon and trains him…show him around…"

"I'll be happy to," Tron nodded, "I finally get to train a Monitor, should be interesting,"

The older Monitor took out a baton and tossed it to Anon.

"Here," he said, "Break it and it'll form a lightcycle beneath you. Driving's pretty much instinctive, so follow me,"

* * *

><p>01001001 01110100 00100000 01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110011 00100000 01000110 01101001 01110010 01110011 01110100<p>

* * *

><p>"This city is amazing," Anon said with a faint smile behind his helmet.<p>

Tron had instructed him to put it on once they got into city limits, simply because a lot of Programs would assume that he was either Clu or Flynn. The elder Monitor reached over and gently nudged Anon's shoulder.

"Follow me," he ordered.

Anon obediently followed his mentor and the two zipped through the streets and into an alley where Anon derezzed his helmet.

"So _what's_ Clu's problem?" Anon asked, derezzing his helmet as his bike turned back into a baton.

"Clu doesn't like the fact that Flynn made another Program in his image," Tron explained, "He takes pride that he's 'special' and doesn't like that there's more than three 'special' Basics on the Grid,"

"Three?" Anon asked.

"Me, my counterpart, and Clu," Tron clarified, "Clu was created by Flynn _on_ the Grid via data transference, taking a piece of Flynn's…I think he referred to it as a 'soul', whatever that is…and putting it in himself, linking him and Flynn until the day they both die,"

"And you and your counterpart?"

"I'm the Grid's oldest Program, my counterpart and I were transferred here by Flynn," Tron explained, "But you…you're different than any Program here. You're more like a Child Basic or a Child ISO…She told you about the ISOs, right?"

Anon nodded.

"They're Her children," he stated, "And Child Programs have both a mother and a father Program,"

"Exactly," Tron nodded, "Anyway, you're like them in the way that you have _two_ Users that worked on you. Flynn himself and his wife, Jordan. Jordan has been to the Grid a few times before, and she's had a hand in creating many of the cities here. She's stayed mostly in the User World mainly because of Flynn's son, Sam. You're a lot more like Sam than you know, Anon…because you, like Sam, share the same 'parents',"

"And that's a good thing?" Anon asked.

"In my viewpoint, yes," Tron said, "Because you have Jordan's patience and Flynn's persistence. You know how to get things done directly…I think Clu prefers to sneak around to get what he wants…something I think we need to watch,"

"I can agree on that," Anon growled softly, making Tron gave a wry grin.

"What, you don't like your brother?" he teased.

"I'll do what Flynn asks…but I don't _trust_ Clu…at least not yet," Anon muttered.

"I think, young Monitor…that _that_ is most wise," Tron murmured before clapping his apprentice on the shoulder, "Come on…there's a few Programs I want you to meet. There's a lot to see before I have to bring you back to Flynn so he can talk to you before he leaves,"

"Sounds like a plan," Anon nodded, "Let's go!"

**Next, I'm thinking maybe having Anon meet Jordan for the first time. And then having him meet a certain ISO...**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. That Eye Like to This Eye

**I'm sorry, I lied about having a certain ISO come in. I got to this spot and it was so _perfect_ to end on I had to do it!  
><strong>

Chapter 2

That Eye Like to This Eye

It was a quiet, peaceful night in the Flynn household, Sam was peacefully asleep in his mother's arms…after the two year old's fever broke.

Jordan had taken off work the past few days just to keep him company, the poor child hadn't been able to keep anything down, the doctor had said it was just a bug and that it would be gone in a few days. Thankfully, after myriad trips to the bathroom, tissues and an all-nighter with the boy, Sam finally started back on the road to recovery.

The architect leaned her head against the headboard of the bed, stroking Sam's dirty-blond curls absentmindedly as her eyes started to flutter shut…

"Jordan,"

Jordan wearily cracked open an eye.

"Go 'way," she murmured, closing her eye again and resting her head on Sam's.

"C'mon, Jordie," her husband pleaded, "Wake up,"

"You stay home with a sick little boy," Jordan growled, "I'd like to see you _not_ be tired,"

"I take care of a lot of little guys," Flynn grumbled, "And so do you,"

Jordan sighed, sitting up and eliciting an indignant squawk from Sam.

"Easy, Baby," she crooned, "Daddy's being a meanie and making Mommy move,"

Sam cracked open a glazed sky-colored eye, glaring at his father. Flynn gave a warm smile and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Daddy...!" Sam coughed, "Stahp it!"

"C'mere, kiddo," Flynn started gently, picking up the boy with surprising ease and settling him over his shoulder, "Let's get you to bed, okay?"

"Okie-tay," Sam murmured, nuzzling into his father's shoulder.

And within moments…the boy was fast asleep, drooling on Flynn's shoulder and sniffling from his runny nose.

"Aw, that's so cute," Jordan smiled tiredly while Flynn gave her a sarcastic smile, "Now what is it?"

"Let me put the little tyke to bed…_then_ I'll tell you," Flynn said, his tone just dripping with smugness and mystery.

Jordan sighed, he _knew_ she didn't like it when someone held her on a cliffhanger. The last book she'd read and it ended on a cliffhanger (and the next book wouldn't be out until next year!) she had thrown it across the room.

A few minutes later, her husband came back into the room, settling on the bed and kissing her forehead.

"He made it," he said simply.

"Who made it?" Jordan asked, blinking.

"My…I mean _our_…System Monitor," Flynn grinned, "He's doing just fine,"

"You mean…" Jordan smiled, "He…"

"He got into a little scrape with some rogues…good thing I sent Tron to meet him," Flynn said with all seriousness, "But Anon's a fighter. Tron said he saved his life,"

A warm feeling bloomed in Jordan's chest, just like it had when Sam had took his first step, said his first word…threw his first toy at his father's head when Flynn was tinkering with a computer instead of playing with him…

"He's already bested most of our security force," Flynn added, "Only one who _still_ kicks his rear is Tron,"

"Aww…our little baby Program, going out and kicking butt and taking names," Jordan grinned.

"Would you like to meet him?" Flynn murmured, looking up at his wife almost shyly.

"Flynn I dunno…" Jordan started.

"He's been _dying_ to meet you," Flynn tempted, "C'mon, Jordie, he's met me…let him meet his mom. We can hand Sam off to Lora and Alan. He can play with Jet! And besides…if Alan's anything like Tron…he'll be good with the kid,"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You haven't really _met_ the Program then, have you?" Flynn deadpanned, "If there's a Child Program _anywhere_ around him…Tron is basically putty in their hands. He'd do anything for those little Programs,"

"I don't doubt that," Jordan replied, "But _what_ are we going to tell Alan? You've made it pretty clear you don't want anyone else to find out about your little project,"

"We'll say it's a dinner date," Flynn shrugged, "We'll spend ten minutes in there and then head out to dinner…please? C'mon, Jordie, imagine the poor guy only ever meeting his Dad…he _wants_ to meet you,"

Jordan closed an eye and sighed.

"Fine,"

But…she had to admit, she was curious to see this Program of hers and Kevin Flynn's.

* * *

><p>01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01000101 01111001 01100101 00100000 01001100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01111001 01100101<p>

* * *

><p>The Security Programs weren't exactly all warm and welcoming to their new brother. If he had been a normal Security Program it would have been alright…but this was a <em>Monitor<em>. A higher form of their own functions.

"They don't like me," Anon stated as he deflected Nike's staff with uncanny ease.

"They're not used to there being another Monitor," Nike replied, barely dodging Anon's strike, "New things scare them,"

"And you guys?" Anon asked, taking his staff and whirling it around, his head, deflecting the hits from Reeve, Hayden and Dyson as well.

The young Monitor whirled around so fast that he was a blur. And all four Security Programs hit the floor in a matter of nanos.

"You're our newest teammate," Reeve stated as he gave a slight hiss of pain, rubbing his back, "Doesn't matter what your function is,"

"Reeve's right on something," Dyson chuckled, "If Tron trusts you, Anon, then so do I,"

"They're a bunch of 'fraidy Bits," Hayden added, "Besides…to be honest, I'd say you're the best Monitor,"

"Oh, I don't think so," Anon immediately replied, helping Hayden up, "Tron's _waaaay_ above my level,"

"You're easier to relate with," Hayden corrected, "You were created on this system,"

Anon blinked in slight confusion.

"Tron…wasn't?" he asked slowly.

"Tron's from the Encom System," Dyson explained, "He's the only Program, other than his counterpart Yori, that wasn't made by Flynn,"

"That's not true," Nike corrected, "Don't forget the ISOs,"

"Hmm," Dyson nodded, his dark gaze unamused, "Let's get back to training,"

"Ready when you are," Anon grinned, whirling his staff around into a ready position.

Dyson attacked and Anon gracefully dodged and parried, struck and advanced. He was light on his feet, never truly resting and never giving up. All who watched had to admit…

The young Monitor was extremely well-coded.

Anon launched himself into the air, coming to a rest a ways away from Dyson. The Security Program charged the Monitor, who had suddenly gone incredibly still…

And Dyson slammed his staff into Anon's cheek.

"OW!" Anon howled, stepping backwards and rubbing said cheek, "What the _Void_ was _that_ about!? Agh _Users_ that _hurt_!"

"I thought you were paying attention, Anon," Dyson apologized, "I didn't know,"

"What happened?" Nike asked.

"I…I dunno," Anon blinked, shaking his head, "The Grid kinda shook…"

"She was telling you that Flynn's back," came Tron's low baritone from the back, making all the Security Programs snap to attention as Anon whirled around, still nursing his cheek, "A warm feeling, the Grid shudders in delight when a User comes…only you and I can feel it, Anon…and in battle, that can be a problem when we freeze, as you see,"

"No I _don't_ see," Anon deadpanned, "I _feel_,"

Hayden made the mistake of snorting, earning him a cool, steely blue look from Tron.

"If you think that's so funny, Hayden, why don't you and Dyson go have a practice session," he said calmly before turning back to Anon, "You stay here, I'll go see what Flynn wants,"

"But…" Anon started, only to be put in his place by Tron's calm glance, "Yes, sir,"

* * *

><p>01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01000101 01111001 01100101 00100000 01001100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01111001 01100101<p>

* * *

><p>"I know I've done it quite a few times," Jordan started, "But I will <em>never<em> get used to being zapped, turned into itty-bitty pieces of data and sucked into a computer,"

"Believe me," Flynn chuckled, "I've been doing it for longer…it never gets old,"

The two walked out of the arcade facsimile and came face to face with a slightly unamused System Monitor.

"We weren't expecting you," Tron said.

"And yet here you are," Flynn grinned.

"Only because I'm a little more in tune with the Grid than most Programs," came the dry reply.

"It's good to see you too, Tron," Jordan said with a smile.

"I'm not saying seeing you both is a bad thing," the Monitor stated, "We just weren't prepared for it. As in, I haven't had the chance to tell our new member what to expect when a User comes _in_,"

"Ah…that Grid Spidey Sense thing you Monitors have," Flynn nodded, flapping a hand, "Oh well, now he knows. Now, where is he?"

Tron gave a slight smile.

"Training," he replied, "I can take you to him if you'd like,"

"To _who_?" Jordan asked.

"To our little Program of course," Flynn grinned, "I told you we'd be coming to meet him…well…having _you_ meet him anyway,"

"Oh…right," Jordan blinked, "Lead the way Tron,"

The older Monitor nodded, pulling out a baton and tossing it in the air, giving it a lucky spin before racing forwards and breaking said baton, a pale light-cycle forming around him.

"After you," Flynn said with a light bow, making Jordan roll her eyes as she took a baton and shot off after Tron.

The trio raced through the streets until they came to the Security Tower. Jordan stood up from her bike, taking in the massive skyscraper. She'd had a hand in its design…but she'd never been inside it.

"I won't be able to stay long," Flynn told her as they followed Tron inside, "Clu'll find out I'm here and he'll come running to whisk me off on some boring meeting or something,"

"You're the one who wanted to build a world here, Kevin Flynn," Jordan reminded him, "You want to play President, you got to go to the meetings,"

"I already _do_," Flynn grumbled as Tron stopped, looking out over an open courtyard where four Programs encircled a tall, dark, cobalt-circuited male, who was fending them off with uncanny ease.

Jordan watched in amazement as the center Program whipped around his staff, knocking one of the combatants off their feet and to the mat. He then jabbed a second in the stomach before whirling around and smacking another in the head before finally taking the staff and hooking it around the last Program's legs and whipping his feet out from under him.

Jordan and Flynn both clapped, making the still standing Program look up…and freeze.

"Great show Anon!" Flynn called down.

Jordan looked at her husband.

_"That's_…" she started.

Flynn gave a proud nod.

"That's our Monitor," he told her, "C'mon, let's introduce the two of you,"

* * *

><p>01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01000101 01111001 01100101 00100000 01001100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01111001 01100101<p>

* * *

><p>"You did very well," Tron said, putting a hand on his apprentice's shoulder, "Not many can take down my best team in that amount of time,"<p>

"I…I got lucky," Anon murmured before looking up at his mentor, "You didn't _tell_ me that he'd be here…and who's that with him?"

Tron nodded towards Flynn, who came up and clapped Anon on the shoulder.

"You're getting better every time I see you," he praised, "I'm _so_ proud,"

He turned to Jordan and brought her closer to the young Program.

"Anon, this is my wife, Jordan…your other User," Flynn introduced.

Anon bowed his head in respect, derezzing his helmet and letting his blond curls fall free.

Jordan's eyes widened…just as when she had met Clu for the first time, it was strange to see another person with her husband's face. But Anon was different. There was something different about him…something that wasn't all Flynn's. Maybe his expression, or the slight difference in his jaw structure…or the fact that the Program's frame looked harder, leaner…like a fire-hardened blade.

There was no mistake…this Program was a _warrior_. Not one of those desk-job Programs…this was a Program who walked into firefights and stopped them within moments.

"Greetings User," Anon said softly, making Jordan marvel at his voice.

Like Clu's, it sounded exactly like Flynn's (except for the staticky, synthesized undertone)…but it had a sort of cadence to it that made it slightly different.

But he still kept his head bowed, as if afraid to meet her gaze.

Jordan saw her husband frown slightly, as if he wasn't used to Anon's reaction.

"We weren't expecting you to be here," Anon mumbled, "Otherwise I would have accompanied Tron to greet you,"

"I'm just glad I finally get to meet you, Anon," Jordan told him, making the young Program's cheeks flare brilliant scarlet.

He was _shy_! Oh, how _sweet_!

"Hey, 'non…why don't you and Jordan go tour the Grid while I check up on Clu," Flynn suggested, "No doubt he's not going to be happy about us arriving without letting him know ahead of time…"

"He'll throw a hissy-fit that's what he'll do," Anon muttered dryly, making Tron give a soft laugh.

The young Monitor's eyes widened and he ducked his head, embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have said that," he stammered, "I'm sorry,"

"No, you're right, that's _exactly_ what he'd do," Jordan deadpanned, putting a hand on her digital child's shoulder, making him flinch and shudder in delight at the same time, "C'mon, big guy, why don't you show me some of your favorite spots…and I can get to know you better,"

And that's when she saw it. The Monitor's eyes…they were blue like Flynn's, but they were _her_ shape and exact shade. Flynn's face, her eyes.

"O-Ok…" Anon blinked, looking to Tron for permission.

Tron gave him a nod and Anon started off.

_[Just relax, Anon]_ Tron pinged as they walked away _[She doesn't bite…at least, unless you annoy her. She's happy to meet you, and you're doing fine]_

_[I just don't want to let her down]_ Anon admitted quietly.

**Anon is shy...who knew right? Well...at least around Jordan, but don't worry! That won't last very long I promise! Next up we get to see Anon and Jordan get to spend some time together...and watch as he shows his _real_ nature (ie non-stop talking, constantly pranking...). And then we find out Jordan is a little protective of her little Monitor.  
><strong>

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. It Lies Behind Stars

**And now we get to have Anon and Jordan spend some time together. This chapter is funny and sad and just 'aw' in some places. This also has references to _Son of Tron_ and _Serenity_, so for those of you that might be new here...go check them out!  
><strong>

Chapter 3

It Lies Behind Stars

"So…um…what do you want to see?" Anon asked, still refusing to look at Jordan.

"Why don't you show me your favorite place to go?" Jordan suggested.

"Oh…you wouldn't want to see that," Anon stammered, "It's nothing…"

"It's important to you," Jordan told him, "It's important to me too,"

Anon gave a slight, shy smile and Jordan shook her head with a soft laugh.

"What?" Anon asked.

"It's just…I never thought I'd see that look on my husband's face…I've never known him to be _shy_,"

She put a hand on Anon's shoulder.

"You're so different from him and from Clu," she told him.

"It's probably just because I have a little of you in me," he muttered, "I'm…a flaw,"

"A flaw!?"

"That's what some of the others say. No other Program is like me," Anon stated, "The others aren't used to that,"

"Anon," Jordan started, "If everyone in the world was the same…what a boring world that would be. Being different, it's the most amazing and wonderful thing you could be,"

"Maybe out in your world," he told her as they walked, "But in here…"

He looked around and the graffiti defiling a wall, calling for the death of the ISOs and that ISO=Virus.

The young Monitor put a hand on the wall before taking his Disk and beginning to cut away at the offending messages.

"Different can get you killed," he said, "Most Basics I know don't get along with ISOs,"

"And you?"

"They're Programs too," Anon stated, "My job is to protect this system…and all those in it,"

He gave her a calm, gentle look before turning back to the graffiti.

"I can't leave it here," he said, "I've met the ISOs, I consider myself a friend to them…friends don't let others do this to their friends,"

"You've got a good heart, Anon," Jordan smiled, putting a hand on the wall and pulling up it's code, brushing away the offending marks with a wave of her hand, "Your friends are lucky to have you. Now, c'mon, let's go do something you think is fun,"

Anon seemed to freeze before giving a wicked grin and looking at her.

"Fun, huh?" he purred, grabbing her arm and gently leading her forwards, "Follow me,"

* * *

><p>01001001 01110100 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01000010 01100101 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110011<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Jordan asked as they shot out far beyond Tron City's limits.<p>

"You'll see!" he grinned, "Kinda hard to explain…but we can't do it in the city,"

They continued through the Outlands until Anon finally stopped, pulling up and standing, still straddling the lightcycle beneath him. Jordan came to a stop next to him, watching as a bright smile graced the Monitor's face. He pointed towards the Outlands at a glittering silver cloud.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A herd of wild Bits," Anon grinned, a hint of evil smugness in his voice, "They're surprisingly easy to train…if you know the right procedure,"

He tilted his head towards the cloud.

"I've had these trained for a while…Tron's the only one who knows," he told her, placing his fingers to his lips and giving an ear-piercing, perfect imitation of a taxi-whistle…something Flynn had yet to master and Jordan had down to a science.

The Bit Cloud suddenly lit up bright yellow and zoomed around Anon, obscuring him from view for a few second before turning back to silver and floating a few feet away from him.

"Ready for another one guys?" he asked, grinning evilly.

The choruses of _'Yes!'_ in many different languages and dialects was nearly deafening. Jordan watched in fascination as Anon fell silent for a few moments, watching as the Bits all alternated between sunny yellow and brilliant ruby.

"You got that?" he finally asked, confusing Jordan.

Another deafening call of _'Yes!'_ and Anon grinned.

"Alright, go get 'em!" he shooed, waving them off.

The Bits swarmed away and Jordan stepped up to her digital son.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I gave 'em a limerick," he shrugged innocently.

But the smug grin he was giving told her that he was hiding something.

"A limerick about _what_," Jordan growled, tapping her foot and crossing her arms, "Anonymous, what did you tell them to say?"

Anon winced at the use of his full name but he gave a sigh.

_"You see I have this big brother,_

_Who has OCD like no other,_

_So let it be said,_

_'Cause he has a big head,_

_All Programs should run for cover,"_

"You are _awful_!" Jordan teased, gently whacking Anon on the shoulder, "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's _fun_," Anon protested, "And he deserves it half the time…_believe _me,"

"What did he ever do to you?" Jordan asked, "You haven't been online _that_ long,"

"Long enough for him to make my life _miserable_," Anon grumbled, "Taking me on those _stupid_ meetings…ugh! I'm a _System Monitor_ not one of his little administration lackeys. I'm made to be out _here_, not stuck in some office,"

"You sound like Flynn," Jordan sighed, shaking her head.

"According to Tron, he acts the same way I do," Anon pointed out as the wind picked up, ruffling his blond waves and making him close his eyes contentedly, "You know…I just noticed something,"

"What?" Jordan asked.

"The Grid's voice…She sounds like you,"

"What makes you say that?" Jordan asked.

"_Hello_, I'm a Monitor, I can hear the Grid," Anon sighed and then flinched, "Sorry, didn't mean to put it that way. I just get tired of Programs assuming that I'm just a security Program and not a Monitor. They know what a Monitor is capable of,"

"No, no that's fine," Jordan laughed, "It's what I'd say if I was in your position. So…the Grid speaks to you?"

"And Tron," Anon said, "No one knows why…not even Flynn does. Tron and I are the only ones She speaks to. It's how no one can pull anything over on us…"

Jordan frowned and tilted Anon's cheek towards her.

"If no one can pull anything over on you…then explain that bruise," Jordan growled.

"It was an accident," Anon muttered, gently taking his head away from Jordan's grip.

"Seriously?" Jordan deadpanned.

She didn't like it when someone hurt her child. Anon was her digital child, she helped make his code, helped breathe life into him…

And she didn't like that someone had struck him.

"I wasn't paying attention," he explained, "Tron didn't have time to warn me about what happens when Users enter the Grid,"

"You got hit when we came here?"

"Like I said, it was an accident," he told her, "Dyson didn't mean it. He apologized,"

"It still looks like it hurt," Jordan stated.

"Well…"

"Disk. Now,"

"But…!" Anon protested, trying to twist away only for Jordan to grab him and pluck the Disk off his back, "C'mon! That's not funny!"

"Wasn't meant to be," Jordan told him, pulling up his holographic portrait and finding the dimly flashing red code, "I'm not as good as Kevin but I'll give it my best shot,"

She started to sift through the code that her and her husbands' hands had made, easily picking out the code…even though Anon gave little sounds of protest every once in a while.

"Oh, you'll be _fine_," Jordan told him, shaking a finger at him before turning him around and snapping his Disk back to his back, "How's that?"

Anon put a hand to the rapidly fading bruise and nodded.

"Thank you," he nodded, "Um…how about we head back to the city?"

Jordan smiled and patted Anon on the shoulder.

"Sounds good to me,"

* * *

><p>01001001 01110100 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01000010 01100101 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110011<p>

* * *

><p>When they returned, Tron intercepted them, saying he needed to take Anon on a little training exercise and that Jordan was needed with Flynn. The female User gave a nod and then embraced her digital son, who looked uncertainly at Tron. Tron just gave a smirk and nodded, indicating that it was alright.<p>

When Jordan released Anon she turned to Tron.

"I don't know if I'll get to see you before we leave, but Kevin wanted me to tell you…we're trying to figure out a way to drag Alan here. Thought you'd like to meet him at some point,"

Tron's steely gaze softened and he gave a reverent smile.

"I'd like that," he nodded, "And…Lora-Prime?"

"I think Lora'd be more understanding and easier to convince," Jordan told him, "Alan can be a skeptic. I doubt he'd believe us unless we dragged him in here and had you meet him,"

Tron gave an understanding nod.

"If he does come, I will be happy to greet him," the older Monitor said, "But if not…I understand. Just…try to get Lora-Prime to visit Yori, she'd like that,"

"I'll do my best," Jordan smiled, "I'll see you both later!"

"I'll try to have Anon back before you leave," Tron promised as Jordan waved and went towards the Arena, "Now, _you_, my apprentice, are coming with me on patrol,"

"If you say so," Anon nodded, the city's light reflected in his helmet as he walked, "I'm just…"

He never got to finish as a white blur slammed into him.

The two rolled for a few meters before coming to a stop, the white Program, a dark-haired female, on top of poor Anon.

"Ok, _first _of all: ow," Anon groaned, "Second: _Owww_!"

"Sorry," the white Program apologized, getting up and then offering her hand to the downed, masked Monitor, "Didn't see you,"

Anon brushed himself off, looking at her, unamused through the ebon glass of his helmet.

"No kidding," he grumbled.

"There you are!"

The two whirled around as Tron came towards them both.

"Oh, hi Tron," the female Program started, "Uh…didn't see you there,"

"Or my apprentice either apparently?" Tron said with a wry grin.

"You're a _Monitor_?" she asked, turning towards Anon.

"A _Flynn_ Monitor," Tron corrected, "Flynn made him and brought him here,"

The younger Monitor derezzed his helmet, revealing unruly blond hair and sky-colored eyes…the mirror image of Flynn.

"Name's Anon," Anon said, sticking out his hand, "Prototype Monitor,"

The female opened her mouth to reply when…

"Quorra!"

The female whirled around just to see a male Program in brilliant emerald green jogging up, panting heavily and sucking breaths of air back into his system.

"Don't…do that…again…okay?" the other Program gasped.

"Sorry," she, Quorra apparently, murmured, "Anyway, Gibson, this is Anon…Flynn's Monitor. Anon, this is Gibson, a friend of mine,"

"A Bostrumite," Tron said, looking at the Program's green circuits.

"Yeah? So?" Gibson asked defensively.

"Oh, I just have never seen one so young. How many are in the Kernel now?" Tron asked.

Gibson's hazel eyes widened.

"_You_…"

"Tobias, your leader, invited me once. There was a slight Gridbug problem, so I fixed it," Tron told him, "So far, I'm the only Basic ever to visit…and likely the last,"

"Can someone fill me in on what's going on?" Anon asked.

"I keep forgetting you're new," Tron said with a faint laugh, "You learn so quickly…anyway, Bostrum is the only ISO-only colony on the Grid. No Basic has ever seen it…let alone been inside,"

"Except you," Anon pointed out.

Tron gave a light laugh.

"That's right,"

"So, where are you from, Quorra?" Anon asked.

"Arjia," she replied, her white circuits flickering softly.

"The religious community," Anon started.

"You know about Arjia and yet you don't know about Bostrum?" Quorra teased.

"I'm uh…I'm supposed to go there later this millicycle," Anon admitted.

"So I'll see you sometime later?" she asked.

"Um, Quorra," Gibson started, "I _hate_ to break up the talking…but maybe we should _go_?"

"Why…?" Quorra asked slowly.

Gibson's eyes flicked towards the end of the alley and Anon saw a few sentries coming their way.

"Ah, that's right…I forgot," Quorra nodded, "Need to get back to Arjia…there's something I…_forgot_ to do…See you later, Anon, bye Tron!"

And she and Gibson started off again.

"She looks like she's looking for trouble," Tron stated, looking at his apprentice, "Look after her,"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely,"

Anon gave a shrug and started after the two ISOs.

* * *

><p>01001001 01110100 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01000010 01100101 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110011<p>

* * *

><p>The Monitor came back later that millicycle with scrapes and bruises…making Flynn laugh and Tron smirk.<p>

"Someone sure put you through the wringer, Anon," Flynn snickered.

"That girl…_why_ didn't you tell me she was an ISO?" Anon hissed as Flynn stepped behind him and detached his Disk, pulling up his code and starting to fix his injuries.

"It wasn't relevant," Tron replied.

"Yeah right," Anon grumbled.

He sat down, wincing as he irritated a scratch.

"That girl most inquisitive, most likely to get herself or me derezzed ISO I have _ever_ met!" Anon snapped, "She snuck onto a Solar Sailer headed towards Arjia, nearly got herself killed by standing on the railing and leaning over the side, then _jumped_ as soon as we neared the Arjia station. I jumped off after her and didn't land as good as I wanted to…then she _saw_ me and asked how in the Grid I ended up looking like _this_! Then after I told her she laughed and said I might want to get back here to get patched up,"

"Wow," Flynn chuckled, "You seem to have my luck with girls, Anon?"

"What does that mean?" the Monitor asked, blinking.

"It means you seem to get yourself into trouble chasing after them,"

"I was only chasing because Tron told me to,"

"…Not what I meant buddy," Flynn chuckled, "You _like_ her,"

"I do _not_!" Anon nearly yelled, circuits flashing deep cobalt in embarrassment.

"Yeah, man, you do…you just don't know it yet,"

"Like I said, the most inquisitive, most likely to get herself or me derezzed, spirited, funny, graceful infuriating ISO I have _ever_ met!"

Flynn and Tron shared a look.

"Did you hear what I heard?" Flynn smirked.

"I did," Tron chuckled.

"Hear _what_?" Anon demanded, "What did I say?"

"Oh…nothing," Tron dismissed.

Anon closed an eye, unwilling to let it go…but something else caught his attention.

"Hey…where's that oh-so-fun, loving brother of mine?"

"Clu?" Flynn asked, "overseeing a Disk Tournament,"

"And he didn't invite _me_?"

"Anon, you've got a _lot_ to learn before you're ready for the tournaments," Tron told him.

"Aw, c'mon, Tron, I can take 'em. I hold my own with you, don't I?"

"Oh you wouldn't last a nano in the Arena with me, Anon," Tron said with a wry smile.

It took a second to compute what Tron had said, but after that…Anon's face darkened.

"That's not fair," he growled, "You're going easy on me!"

"You want me to go hard on you? Fine. Next fight, ten nanos from now,"

"Bring it!" Anon smirked as Flynn snapped his Disk back to his back.

"Uh huh," came Jordan's voice as she leaned on the doorway, "Sure, but for now…you rest a little bit,"

"Aw, _Mom_!" Anon groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Flynn shot Jordan a look of triumph and Jordan shrugged…but the warm feeling at hearing him call her 'Mom' seemed to flood her entire being.

* * *

><p>01001001 01110100 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01000010 01100101 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110011<p>

* * *

><p>Not a month after Anon was created, a few weeks after he met Jordan for the first time, Anon was standing in the Outlands with Tron, watching as the sky seemed to rumble and shake while bright lines of crackling energy tore through it.<p>

Anon yelped and both he and Tron hit the deck as a bolt of these energies struck right over their heads.

"What's going on?" Anon yelled over the Grid's keening screams.

"I don't know!" Tron yelled back, his voice barely audible through the wind and keens.

Anon looked up just to see a dark figure standing far off, he tapped his superior's shoulder and pointed in the figure's direction.

"It's Flynn!" Tron told him, getting up, "Come on,"

The two Monitors ran, close to the ground in case those energy bolts came at them again, to their friend and, in Anon's case, creator.

"Flynn, what's wrong?" Tron asked, putting a hand on Flynn's shoulder.

The User shrugged him off and thrust his hands out again, the crackling bolts of energy arching through the air and smashing through a particularly large rock. Anon tried this time, stepping in front of Flynn and putting his hands gently yet firmly on his father's shoulders.

Flynn didn't look…well…not well at all. The User's eyes were bloodshot and tears still streamed down his cheeks. He seized Anon and nearly crushed the young Monitor in his embrace, sobbing.

"Flynn…Dad…" Anon started softly, "What happened?"

"Jordan," the User rasped, still sobbing, "She…she…she's _gone_!"

Anon blinked rapidly and gently pried himself loose from Flynn's grip, forcing him to look at him.

"Gone? Where?" he asked.

"There was an accident…a drunk driver hit the car head on…" Flynn stammered, "Went over the cliff and rolled…Sam…oh God Sam! He…he survived but J-Jordan…Jordan is d-dead…"

Anon's hands fell from his creator's shoulders and he stared at him in disbelief.

"You…you can fix it…right?" Anon whispered, "Bring Mom back…"

"Users aren't like Programs, kiddo," Flynn shook his head, "Once we die…we're…_gone_,"

Anon shook his head, unable to put his mind around that fact. He backed away, running his hands through his hair and walking deeper into the Outlands.

"He needs time to figure it out," Tron said softly, standing by his friend, "Flynn…I…I am so sorry,"

"Thanks, Tron," Flynn sighed, "I just…I don't know what to do,"

"Just keep doing what you've been doing," Tron advised, "It seemed to be working out,"

"With Jalen derezzed and Jordan gone…this world just got a little darker," Flynn murmured, "I don't know if what I'm doing is going to be good enough,"

"It will," Tron said gently, "Now, you get to the city…I'll go talk to Anon,"

* * *

><p>01001001 01110100 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01000010 01100101 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110011<p>

* * *

><p>He found the young Monitor sitting on a cliffside, eyes closed and head tilted back, the wind ruffling his blond waves.<p>

"What are you doing?" Tron asked, sitting next to his apprentice.

"Listening," Anon replied, closing his eyes, "Seemed the best thing to do. She sounds like her,"

"What's She telling you?"

Anon opened his eyes and looked at his mentor sadly and yet peacefully.

"That everything's going to be alright," he stated.

**Since the Grid's voice is female...I figured what the heck, have it sound like Jordan's voice. That way Anon still gets to hear her after her death. Anon's young...he doesn't really understand the concept of User death. He knows that a Program can be re-rezzed, so it was natural he'd assume the same about Users. Poor guy. Next we get to head into _Evolution_ territory.  
><strong>

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Voiceless It Cries

**So I finally get around to updating this one...sorry it took so long! We're in _Evolution _territory and I _know _I stray a little from the story-line, but this is my head-canon...and by the title I think a few of you know how this is going to go. How about I just quit talking and let you guys read huh?  
><strong>

Chapter 4

Voiceless It Cries

Anon was excited…probably more than he should have been, but still! Today…today _had _to go off without a system's glitch. And _that_ meant that Anon _finally_ got to see some sort of action. The past few cycles had been so _boring_!

He raced through the streets, enjoying the feel of each footstep that pounded on the smooth Grid floor.

"Watch it!" a Basic yelped, diving out of the way as Anon twisted to avoid him.

"Sorry!" he called back as he ran faster and faster through the city streets…until he _finally_ caught a glimpse of Tron.

The young Monitor raced up to his mentor, a wide smile gracing his face as he came to a halt.

"You're late," Tron teased, "What took you?"

"Ah, just the usual spat between Basic and ISO," he shrugged, "You'd think they'd get _over_ that by now,"

"Not all Programs are as easy-going as you, Anon," Tron reminded him as they walked through the gates, "They are afraid of things that are different,"

Anon lifted his head in understanding as he and Tron walked over the bridge…and Anon spotted Quorra standing in front of two security Programs, a hand on her hip.

She'd grown since he last saw her, though exactly how, he couldn't say. All Anon knew was that she was friends with Radia, a good friend…and trouble with a capital T!

But he liked that about her…and Tron _constantly_ teased him about it.

"I wonder what's she's gotten herself into _now_?" Tron sighed, watching as Quorra's face darkened angrily and the security Programs refused to let her go into the ceremony.

"My name's Quorra, _Radia_ asked me to join her. You know Radia…_leader _of the ISOs?" Quorra explained, "_Soon_ to be System Administrator?"

"No entry without proper identification," one of the guards replied.

"But she's _expecting_ me!"

"But _Clu_ isn't," the second growled, "Since the accident security has been increased. _No_ entry without proper authorization,"

Quorra's hands curled into fists, icy-blue fire that was reminded Anon painfully of Jordan's when she was mad flared in her eyes as she held up a hand.

_"Fine_," she snapped, "Then I'll _get_ authorization!"

She stormed off and Tron turned to Anon.

"She looks determined to get into trouble," he said to his apprentice, "Follow her, make sure she stays _out_ of it,"

Anon gave a nod and started forwards, his helmet rezzing as he did. He ghosted through the crowd, dodging and weaving and trying to keep Quorra in his sights. He ignored the nasty comments he heard about the ISOs, about him, that the others made as he ran. And just when he turned a corner…

Quorra wasn't there.

The young Monitor gave a low groan of frustration. Tron was _not_ going to let him hear the end of this one!

A skittering, glitching sound caught his ear and Anon turned around…just to see a female Program stumbling into the open, her yellow circuits flickering dimly. Anon cocked his head curiously…he'd never _seen_ a Program like _that_ before.

"Do you need help?" he called, carefully walking closer.

The Program's head snapped up and she let out a screech, charging forwards, talons outstretched.

**_"VIRAL!"_** the Grid screamed right as the Program swiped at him.

Anon dodged her, Disk flickering out. A _viral_? That…wasn't possible! There were no such things! Nothing got in without Flynn's say so! He ducked as the viral attacked him again and Anon put his Disk through her chest, making her shatter into cubes. The young Monitor looked around trying to see if there were any more…

Thank the Users there weren't. Anon put up his Disk and continued on to the ceremony…just to see Quorra sneaking in and wading through the crowd. He followed, scanning the crowd, not really paying attention to his brother's speech. Clu'd made him sit through it _multiple_ times…and Anon wished that Flynn would have incorporated some of the User World's laws…such as 'No cruel and unusual punishment!'

"…Which brings us to _why_ we're here," Clu started to wrap up, to Anon's pleasure, "Our User, Kevin Flynn, tells us the way to that perfection is with the ISOs. And if he says that sharing the System Administration with an ISO leader is the next step, I say: Let the future _Begin_!"

The crowd cheered and Clu turned towards Radia.

"I present to you, your new ISO Co-Administrator, Radia," he announced, applauding as Radia took the stage.

"Greetings, Programs," the ISO Leader began, "While I am honored to accept this position on behalf of this historic occasion…I do it with a heavy heart. For I was to share this honor with Jalen, my counterpart, up until his tragic…demise…"

She paused clearing her throat before continuing.

"I wish with all my being that he could have been here to witness this great moment," she continued, "However, we must put aside grief. In the wake of loss, we must _push_ _forwards_ towards progress, and embrace this new era of cooperation between ISOs and Basics…"

A scream shattered the solemn air and Anon felt like someone had stabbed him with a Disk, like Flynn had told him Jordan had died once again all over again all at the same time.

The Grid gave a wail of sorrow and anger.

**_"VIRUS!"_**

Right as something dark with sickly yellow circuits leaped off the building, making the Programs scatter. He straightened up to a height that nearly matched Tron's and grabbed the nearest Basic around the throat and hoisted him high.

**"Greetings,"** the Virus rasped, a sound of metal on glass, on stone…chillingly awful.

The Basic's Disk sparked a sickly yellow as infection took hold and the Virus tossed him into a wall, letting the transformation take hold. There was a flash of yellow light and what came off the wall and staggered forwards was _not_ a Basic…at least, not anymore. It started attacking the other ISOs and Basics and it would have killed more than it had…if Anon hadn't put his Disk through it's head.

He looked up right as the Virus looked at Radia, whose honey-colored gaze stared at him in fear.

Anon saw Security Programs coming at the Virus and he flicked out his hand, derezzing one, two, all three of them.

The Virus then turned his face towards Clu.

**"Its your time…"** he purred, **_"Embrace it,"_**

"Sever the stage!" Clu ordered.

A Security Program hastily began to put in the code…but the Virus hurled his Disk with a skill very few had, the keen yellow edge punching through the Security Program as if it were nothing before thudding back into its master's hand.

The Virus stalked forwards, Disk ablaze. Anon got to his feet, racing forwards, Disk blazing brightly and he leaped into the air. The helmeted and hooded head snapped up just to see a blaze of cobalt light and an explosion knocked him off his feet.

"Clu! Run!" Anon ordered, standing upright and readying his Disk.

The Admin bolted, leaving the Monitor and the Virus alone on the stage.

**"So be it,"** the virus growled, slamming his Disk into the stage controls and sealing them off from help, **"If this…is what you want…"**

"ANON!" he heard Quorra scream, but he ignored it as he began to duel with the Virus.

He managed to land a few hits before the Virus slammed his Disk into the ground, sending a shockwave rolling over Anon and sending him flying. Anon groaned, getting to his feet as the Virus jumped up to a higher platform, laughing at him as the things little minions came out of viral patches.

**"My disease can spread faster than you can _fight it_! Surrender yourself to fate, Monitor! Our numbers are too great! You're _swimming against the tide_!"** the Virus hissed as Anon whirled around, his Disk flashing and slicing though the enemy, who eventually all crumbled into cubes.

_"Where are your little friends _now_!"_ Anon thought cheekily as he readied himself.

**"An insignificance!" **the Virus growled, **"You _cannot _change the inevitable!"**

He leaped back down, Disk already hurtling towards Anon's head. The Monitor managed to get his Disk up and block it, parrying and arching backwards, landing in a graceful three point landing before standing upright and renewing his attacks.

The Virus gave a spitting hiss as Anon blocked him once more.

"My turn," Anon growled, his Disk beginning to glow almost white with the power he was putting into it…

Then he hurled the Disk, so straight and true that the Virus only had time to lift his Disk to block it.

And the unthinkable happened.

The Virus' Disk _shattered_, six pieces flew into the air and clattered to the ground, throwing the Virus many feet backwards. Said Virus sat up, shaking his head as he looked at his broken, flickering, yet still functional Disk. He turned a baleful glare towards Anon.

**"I think you would have preferred…_death_…to this,"** he rasped venomously, ramming his Disk into the ground.

Corruption streamed towards the Monitor and Anon hurled himself out of the way, rolling to his feet as the Virus crouched down and leapt upwards incredibly high, landing on a rooftop and looking at Anon…

And he disappeared.

Anon straightened up, looking at where the Virus had gone.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around just to see Clu come back to the stage, picking up one of the broken shards and looking up at him.

"Good timing, Anon. Seems like I owe you one," Clu said as Anon derezzed his helmet.

"Or more," Anon teased.

Clu ignored him, studying the shard.

"A viral attack shouldn't be possible…perhaps this will give us an answer or two," Clu murmured, showing the shard to Anon, who recoiled and flinched visibly.

"Get that thing away," the Monitor growled, "You can study it, yes…just don't let it near me,"

"CLU! ANON!" came Flynn's panicked voice as he and Tron both sprinted to the stage, "Thank _God_ you two are ok…what happened?!"

"A virus," Clu said simply, "It infected many, both ISO and Basic,"

"_Impossible_," Tron growled.

"You know this system is closed," Flynn added, "Nothing gets in without me!"

"And it didn't," Anon replied, turning his gaze to where the virus had been, "It was already here,"

"What?" Tron asked.

"It evolved from the inside," Clu expanded, "It seems this…Abraxas…virus was once an ISO,"

Flynn's visage turned stormy while Anon's cool blue gaze locked onto his brother in slight annoyance.

"No, no, no, _no way _man," Anon growled, "An ISO wouldn't do this,"

"How can we know for sure?" Clu asked his brother, "_You're_ new to the system so you wouldn't know. By definition they're unpredictable, they have no directive, no ordained function. They're a flaw,"

Anon visibly bristled at that comment and both Flynn and Tron put steadying hands on the younger Monitor.

"I blame myself," Clu continued, "I should have seen this coming…and now their unpredictability has progressed into a form that could jeopardize the entire system,"

"The ISOs aren't _flaws_ Clu," Flynn reminded him, "They're as much a part of the Grid as _you_ are,"

"Flaws, my apology, I misspoke," Clu apologized, "I meant _deviations_,"

Anon gave a dark growl, "Deviations my a…"

Tron nudged him none-too-gently, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

_[Enough]_ Tron warned.

_[He started it!]_ Anon protested.

_[I'm finishing it]_

"Programs with free will aren't deviations, Clu, they're a _miracle_!" Flynn said slowly so that Clu would get it this time, "It's my fault you don't get it. I programmed you…your limits are _my_ doing,"

Clu's face darkened slightly and Flynn noticed it.

"That wasn't a knock on you buddy," he said gently, "It was a knock on me. But let's focus on what's important…eradicating this virus has to be top priority,"

* * *

><p>01010110 01101111 01101001 01100011 01100101 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01000011 01110010 01101001 01100101 01110011<p>

* * *

><p>They started to move, out, walking out of the amphitheater and towards the Arcade. Anon paused, looking at the viral corruption starting to spread through the alleys. Apparently, his mentor saw it too.<p>

"Anon!" Tron yelled, and the Flynn Monitor sprinted up to his mentor, helmet rezzed.

"Yes, Tron?"

"Those Infected Programs…make sure they don't get too far, derezz them if you have to, quarantine them if you can,"

He gave a nod.

"After I get Flynn out…I'll come back to help you," Tron told him, "Remember, Abraxas is _mine_,"

"I'll do what I can," Anon answered, running off.

_[Meet me back at the Arcade when you're done]_

The Flynn Monitor raced through the city, climbing up to greater heights as he followed the Infected. It took a while, but he finally managed to get them suppressed if not absolutely gone.

"Well…I can't find any more…" he murmured to himself as he shook the sickly yellow voxels off his Disk, "Maybe Tron's gotten back by now and we can go after the Virus,"

He turned around and started running towards the Arcade…where Tron told him to wait for him after he did what he could.

Anon ran around the corner…and what he saw as he rounded it made his system nearly crash. Scarlet and orange voxels were scattered throughout the square, a dark shape lay on the ground with Clu standing over it, golden Disk ablaze while…_Dyson_…stood off Clu's right shoulder, illumined in scarlet. Anon looked closer at the prone figure…recognizing the familiar red-brown hair and silver-blue circuits as pale blue code dripped to the ground.

It was _Tron_!

"CLU!" Anon shouted.

The Admin froze and the three Programs turned to look at the young Monitor. Anon's core sunk as he saw the pain in his mentor's steely eyes…only solidifying the fact that Tron was badly hurt…and that Clu had done it.

"Oh, Users…Tron! CLU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Anon screeched, taking out his Disk, "YOU_ VIRUS! _WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Clu straightened and faced his brother, "What I was supposed to do a_ long _time ago,"

Anon gave a strangled, enraged cry and rushed forwards, slashing at Clu. Anon fought hard, dodging Clu's thrusts but his rage fueled him, blinded him to the smallest things.

Clu shoved Anon off balance, knocking the young Monitor to the ground and planting a heavy boot on Anon's chest, pinning him. Anon grabbed Clu's boot and attempted to throw him off.

"You've seen too much, Anonymous," Clu stated, making Anon snarl at the mention of his full designation, "We can't have you telling every Program about what you've seen now…can we?"

"Clu, don't you dare!" Tron snarled, trying to get up again, but Dyson shoved him down, "I will derezz you with my bare hands if you kill him!"

"You're not in a position for threatening, Tron. But kill him?" Clu snorted, "Why, what fun is that? No…what I have in mind is more_ painful. _Not to mention…a gift to the Grid…"

He lunged down and Anon screamed as burning pain seared through his throat…and his voice gave out.

"NO!" Tron screeched, trying to sit up but Dyson pinned his arms to the ground.

Clu stood, kicking Anon in the side as he did. The young Monitor curled up in pain, tears streaming as Clu dragged the poor apprentice towards his mentor and tossed him so that they were mere inches from one another.

"Anon…" Tron breathed, watching the pale blue eyes flutter open and lock onto him.

Anon tried to speak, but a rasp left his throat. The young Monitor's eyes widened in horror as his hands found his throat, pulling away with pale blue code dripping from them.

He attempted to stand, slipping and falling repeatedly as he staggered, tears streaming.

"You sick, twisted_ virus_!" Tron roared, directing all his rage towards Clu and Dyson, "You slashed his vocalizer! You _monster!"_

"Finally, blessed_ silence," _Clu smirked, his gleaming gaze locking onto his younger brother as Anon backed away, "Dyson…?"

Dyson's Disk whirred to life and he stalked towards Anon.

"ANON! RUN!" Tron yelled, eyes frantic, "RUN!"

"Tron…" Anon mouthed and Tron shook his head.

"GO! FIND FLYNN! STOP THE VIRUS! GO!"

He shot him a tearful look before running, just like his Creator. Anon paused, looking back right as Clu's shadow fell over Tron.

And the Dictator rammed his Disk into the Protector's chest once more.

"AGH!"

Anon jammed a fist into his mouth and took off, using his Flynn-given strength to take him far away from the scene.

He finally stumbled to a halt, his hand still clutched at his throat to stop the bleeding. He let go and his helmet curved elegantly over his head, his armor pulling upwards, covering the horrific gash and keeping it from continuing to bleed.

Anon hit the ground, a strangled, horrible cry ripping from his ruined throat…what was he supposed to do?

**Anon...he's like Tron, he's _way_ to easy a character to torture. He and Tron _both_ got the short end of the stick here in this fandom. Anyway, next is the escape from Tron City and into Arjia.  
><strong>

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Wingless Flutters

**So now we go after the Coup and meet up with a certain ISO! I've been going around, trying to get everything fixed and looking right for you guys, so I hope this meets your standards! This chapter ties in with chapter 8 of _Serenity_, so if you want Quorra's take on what happened, look there!  
><strong>

Chapter 5

Wingless Flutters

Anon's breaths came fast and very ragged, whistling past his ruined vocalizer and creating a horrible rasping sound that he did _not_ like at all. His father was probably dead, judging how he wasn't with Tron, Tron was dead, and his brother was a traitor.

This couldn't have _possibly_ gone any worse.

"Hey! Over here!"

Anon's head snapped up and he saw…_Quorra_!

"Quick! Before they see you!" she urged.

The young Program grinned, her ebony armor glinting. Anon limped over to her… sapphire voxels splintering away from his leg as he moved. She tossed down a Disk upgrade, smiling slightly as Anon juggled it for a second before looking at her.

"Upload it to your Disk," she ordered, "Makes getting around a _lot_ easier,"

Anon did so and held his Disk out, the grappling feature on his Disk activated and he shot into the air, landing none-too-gracefully beside her. She knelt down and looked at the wound on his leg. But already his repair system had kicked in…he wouldn't have a scar when it was done.

Quorra looked out over the square, at the ruby and sapphire voxels that littered it.

"That was Clu…" she stammered, "He…he _killed_ Flynn and Tron…"

Anon gave a sad nod, bowing his head as tears streamed down his face, hitting the ebon glass of his helmet with faint _plinks_.

"We need to tell somebody…_everybody_," Quorra said firmly, "They need to know what Clu's _done_!"

Anon gave a short shake of his head and pointed at her.

_"Me_?" Quorra blinked, "You have to help me tell them! You can't stay quiet forever Anon, I know you're grieving but you have…"

Anon derezzed his helmet and ran his fingers over the armor at his throat, derezzing it and revealing a jagged, sapphire code scar that crossed over his vocal chords…still dripping azure code.

He tried to speak, but a thin rasp was all he could muster before he gripped his throat once more from the pain and reactivated his helmet.

Quorra's pale face went even paler.

"You…can't…can you?" she breathed.

He gave a sad shake of his head and Quorra wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed, "I…"

Anon held up a hand and put it on her shoulder, a sad half-smile on his face as he shook his head and gestured with his free hand, telling her to continue with her plan.

"There's a Program who can help us. Zuse. He believes in peace between ISOs and Basics. He runs an ISO friendly club in the city ce…" Quorra started.

Anon started laughing…or what was _supposed_ to be laughter. Oh he remembered Zuse alright! The Entertainment Program got decked by Tron when he kissed Yori on the cheek!

"What?" she asked, "Are you ok? What hurts…"

Anon shook his head and that's when Quorra got it. He took off his Disk and pulled up a memory file…Quorra watched as the ghostly figures of Tron, Yori, Anon and Zuse filled the screen. Zuse stole a kiss from Yori…and then Tron decked the Entertainment Program, his Disk sliding out as he pinned him.

"You know him then…" Quorra grinned, "Or…well…you've seen what Tron did to him,"

Anon's raspy, strangled laugh continued for a few more nanos as he replaced his Disk and nodded.

"And you know if anyone knows how to get the news out, it's _him_," Quorra continued.

Did they _really_ have to go after him? He was _so_ annoying!

But he was knocked out of his silent groaning when he heard the rumble of Recognizers coming towards them. Quorra turned towards Anon.

"We should split up," she told him, "With luck, at least one of us will make it,"

She started towards the railing and leaped off it, landing on the leg of the passing Recognizer as Anon gave a raspy squawk of protest.

"I'll see you there!" she waved as the young ISO passed out of sight.

_"That girl is going to be the death of me,"_ Anon thought bitterly as his keen blue gaze scanned the area, pinpointing a Mag Disk spot and he shrugged, _"Might as well get going,"_

* * *

><p>01010111 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01000110 01101100 01110101 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110011<p>

* * *

><p>Anon made it to the Club fairly easily…not as easily as he'd liked but still. He <em>did<em> get into a few scuffles with some Guards, but he obviously escaped unscathed. He leaped from a balcony and landed on the terrace with the easy grace that he and Tron shared…

Right as three Guards hefted their shields and Disks.

"In the name of Clu you will _halt_ Program!" one growled.

_"Over my dead voxels," _Anon internally hissed, taking his Disk and activating the bomb mode on it, _"Bring it Occupation Drones!"_

They hurled their Disks at him and Anon dodged them laughably easily.

_"You were security once…"_ he scoffed, _"I thought you guys were _trained _better than this!"_

He climbed up the wall and pushed off, landing on the ground and slamming his Disk into the balcony floor, sending the Grid rippling upwards and the Guards shattered into myriad pieces.

_"Geeze, for such big guys…you sure break easy,"_ Anon internally snickered as he stood and walked towards the doors.

They slid open and Anon came in, brushing off a few stray scarlet voxels as he replaced his Disk, looking expectantly at Quorra.

"C'mon, follow me," Quorra told him as they stepped onto the elevator.

The ride was quiet, Anon's thin, ragged breaths being the only thing punctuating the silence. Quorra looked at him strangely…like she was worried about something.

The mute Monitor turned his head towards her, asking what was bothering her, but Quorra was saved from answering by the elevator doors opening.

Anon looked up and saw Zuse's familiar white clad form across the sea of Arjians, Bostrumites, and Basics.

"There's Zuse," Quorra told her silent companion, "C'mon!"

The two waded through the sea of Programs. Anon shuddered lightly. Like Tron, Anon _hated_ being in tight spaces. It was one fear that they both shared. Tron was more frightened of being enclosed in a small space…but for Anon, it was _crowds_. Too many Programs in a teeny tine space…

Quorra brushed Anon's hand with her own, making the Monitor stiffen as her energy rushed through him, his circuits tinging violet from the touch. It felt so _good_…but he couldn't think of relationships or anything _but_ getting his hands around Clu's miserable neck and throttling him for what he did to Anon, to Tron and to Flynn.

_[Don't…like…]_ Anon pinged her.

"At least you haven't lost that," Quorra said with a faint smile, "Why don't you ping instead of talk?"

_[Hurts]_ Anon admitted as a sharp pain split through his processor _[Speech processes…damaged. Not just…vocal]_

Users send that glitch to the recycle bin! It wasn't _fair_!

"That glitch…" Quorra growled darkly only for Anon to put a bigger hand on her shoulder as he shook his head.

As much as he wanted to turn Clu into a scattering of golden voxels and then crush them into dust with his boots…they had a bigger problem.

"You're right," Quorra admitted, "But that doesn't undo what he did to you,"

She turned to the bar right as Zuse turned to see her. The Basic's eyes lit up brilliantly as he spotted her.

"Quorra!" he cried, as he embraced her and gave her an air kiss on either cheek, "My dear sweet Quorra, it's been _far _too long!"

Quorra turned an icy blue gaze on him.

"We need your help, Zuse, something's happened," Quorra told him.

"If what has happened is _half_ as dire as your tone, I'll need a drink," Zuse deadpanned before turning to face the crowd, "Libations for…"

He froze as his gaze landed on Anon.

"Oh…Greetings, Monitor," Zuse murmured, bowing his head in acknowledgement of Anon's status as secondary Protector.

Oh Users save him. Zuse _absolutely_ remembered him…the one who laughed when Tron decked him and threatened him within an inch of his life.

"He's ok, Zuse, he's with me," Quorra reassured him, looking at Anon…who was currently looking for escape routes…

"Are you certain?" Zuse challenged, "For here ISOs and Basics mingle with abandon. It's the only ISO safe haven in all the city,"

Anon shuffled uneasily, looking around uncomfortably and trying not to make eye contact with Zuse…

"As you well know…" Zuse continued, leaning in to challenge Anon further, "Not all approve or such policies. I've heard of the saboteurs that have reared their destructive heads of late and frankly I like my business…"

Anon's thin breaths came quicker and quicker. He could see why Tron decked him! He turned his head and locked eyes with a Bostrumite who was listening in on their conversation. Anon frowned…he _knew_ that ISO…he just couldn't place that face…

And then the ISO turned away, hiding his face. Suspicious much?

"So pardon my caution," Zuse finished, backing off a bit and letting the mute Monitor relax as Anon turned his attention back to the Entertainment Program.

"He's on our side and we _need_ him," Quorra insisted before leaning in and telling Zuse everything she knew, "Clu's taken over the Grid…he must have been planning it for some time. He had soldiers, tanks…who knows what else!"

"Surely not!" Zuse gasped, "How did this happen? Flynn would never _allow_ Clu such rein!"

Anon bowed his head, fists clenched. He could now…since he's dead…

"Flynn's dead," she murmured sadly, "Tron too…Clu _killed them_!"

"And…and you know this how?" Zuse stammered, his already pale face even paler.

"We saw him do it," Quorra stated and Anon gave a sharp nod.

"I see matters are dire indeed," Zuse muttered, "And just as I was looking to move downtown…But! As luck would have it, I can help,"

Anon cocked his head and Quorra voiced his question.

"You have a plan?" she asked.

"Zuse _always_ has a plan!" the Entertainment Program chuckled.

Quorra shot Anon a triumphant smile, she _told_ him Zuse would help!

"But I urge caution," he told them both, "If Clu can harm the User, his reach knows no bounds. You will need an advantage…"

He reached for Quorra's Disk, making Anon stiffen slightly and poise to take out his own.

"Your Disk my dear?" Zuse asked.

Quorra shot Anon a calming look and handed the ebony and sapphire ring to Zuse. The Entertainment Program took Quorra's Disk and waved his hand over it, a soft whirring sound came from the Disk and gridwork shimmered over its surface, glowing pure white for a moment before fading.

"You now have full access to the Solar Sailer controls. I'd suggest borrowing one headed to Arjia city immediately," Zuse advised, throwing Quorra a pointed look as she put her Disk up, "Find Radia before Clu does. She can spread the news to the ISO factions faster than anyone…and they will _listen_ to her,"

"Thank you," Quorra said with a faint smile.

"Of _course_ darling," Zuse beamed, giving two more air kisses and making Anon give a grating growl of dissent, "Vive la…"

Suddenly the building shook and Programs began screaming, rushing around and hurrying for the exit as something large and lit with bloody crimson and orange came into view.

"Resistance…" Zuse trailed off, eyes wide as he stared at the massive ship, "It seems moving day has come a bit sooner than expected!"

And he bolted as blue light lit up the area. Quorra whipped out one of the batons strapped to her side, courtesy of Tron's incessant drilling that she and Anon both have at _least_ two on their person at all times, and shoved it into Anon's lax hand.

"Take this!" she ordered, shoving him towards the window, "NOW GO!"

Anon didn't protest…but he _did_ gave a raspy squawk of indignation and surprise as Quorra's hands shoved against his dock and shoved him _through the window_!

The two broke their batons, racing down the side of the building on their lightcycles as the club exploded behind them.

**So I know a lot of you have been asking about having an AU where Quorra and Anon get paired together. Well, after I finish this one, _Serenity_, and _Son of Tron_, I'll be starting a series of AUs. One of them features a QuorraxAnon pairing, and the other two are AUs of _Son of Tron_. You can check them out on my profile page. They're at the tail end of the profile right above the story list. They're under the title _A Twist of Fate_ so go check them out and PM me what you want to see (especially with the third one!)  
><strong>

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
